<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>節日特調：馴鹿遊戲 by ww919196</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239507">節日特調：馴鹿遊戲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ww919196/pseuds/ww919196'>ww919196</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>節日特調 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ww919196/pseuds/ww919196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moonsun<br/>(2020/12/15)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>節日特調 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>節日特調：馴鹿遊戲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⚠️RPS ⚠️BE(?)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>文星伊沒想過會在這裡見到金容仙。</p><p>    但其實會在新沙洞偶遇也不算是意料之外的事。</p><p>    畢竟是她們以前沒窩在金容仙家的時間裡常來的地方。</p><p>    而且又是這種接近聖誕節的時機。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    小店裡充滿了烘培的香氣。金容仙就坐在店裡靠內的矮桌子旁，桌面上擺著餅乾、還沒拆開包裝的蛋白糖霜、各種造型的糖果和其他小裝飾品，大概是要體驗自己動手做薑餅屋。</p><p>    她把頭髮剪短了，穿著V領的針織外套讓她的肩膀線條更柔和美好。</p><p>    她的身邊坐著另一個人，看上去年紀比她們大上一些。</p><p>    文星伊希望那只是她的普通朋友，但看起來顯然更像是女朋友。</p><p>    她們低聲交談，將手親暱的放在另一人的手背上，直到金容仙不知道說了些什麼，逗得那位哈哈大笑起來。文星伊看見她伸手摘下金容仙的口罩，捏起一塊焦糖餅乾餵進她的嘴裡。</p><p>    文星伊突然覺得心痛的感覺變得很真實，但還是很高興地知道金容仙身邊有個人溫柔的寵著她。而她慶幸金容仙沒有注意到她的視線。</p><p> </p><p>    文星伊沒了挑選禮物的心情，隨手從展示架上拿了兩盒巧克力禮盒便結帳離開。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    今年的聖誕節倒是下了雪。</p><p>    明明想和金容仙在飄著雪的聖誕節夜裡，窩在沙發上挑一部電影、喝著甜甜的熱飲一起度過的。 </p><p>    以前金容仙總會安慰著親親她的額角說，沒關係，還有明年阿。</p><p>    文星伊看著玻璃櫥窗倒映著自己的影子。戴著棒球帽，厚外套裡偏偏穿著那件金容仙說毛絨絨的好軟好舒服，而且會忍不住一直將手放在她背上摸來摸去的那件連帽上衣。</p><p>    文星伊舔了舔嘴唇，決定去喝點東西。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
和她約好的人還沒到，雖然敲定的時間已經超過了一些，但她還有時間。</p><p>    加了太妃糖漿的拿鐵太甜了，文星伊將裝咖啡的紙杯推到桌邊，漫不經心地翻閱雜誌。</p><p>    然後金容仙又出現在她眼前，隔著咖啡店內的樂聲、人聲、乾燥空氣中的咖啡與巧克力的香氣。</p><p>    她一手拎著手提紙盒，懷裡抱著一隻看起來剛剪過毛的白色的馬爾濟斯。狗狗的爪子乖乖扒著她的前臂，小腦袋舒服（？）的枕在她的胸前。她們點了兩杯飲料，與金容仙並肩站著的人另外從櫃檯旁的竹編籃子挑了一些小包裝的零食。</p><p>    文星伊知道金容仙並不特別喜歡棉花糖，但她沒拒絕、還是就著女人的手咬了一口。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    金容仙還是沒察覺文星伊的存在。</p><p>    文星伊鬆了一口氣，抓著手機和雜誌挪到了背對收銀台的座位。</p><p>    ——好想吃辣炒年糕噢。她想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>